1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with an improved socket wrench head adapted for use with the usual socket wrench handle unit presenting an elongated handle and a polygonal (usually square), outwardly extending drive stub or shaft. More particularly, it is concerned with such an improved wrench head having a pair of adjustable jaws for allowing a single wrench head to be used on a variety of nuts or other workpieces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional socket wrench assemblies are of course well known. Generally speaking, such assemblies include an elongated handle equipped with an internal ratchet-type operating mechanism and an outwardly extending, polygonal drive stub or shaft. A series of tubular sockets are normally provided with the handle, and each of the sockets is designed to releasably receive the drive block of the wrench handle. Each socket furthermore is designed to fit over and engage a particular size lag bolt, nut or other workpiece.
In the use of such conventional socket wrench assemblies, a given socket is selected for use on a nut, and is snapped into place on the drive block of the handle. At this point the entire wrench assembly can be used in the usual fashion. However, if work must be performed on another nut or workpiece, it is necessary to remove the first socket and replace it with a properly sized socket. As can be appreciated, this interchange of sockets to accommodate various size nuts is a time consuming and sometimes tedious undertaking, particularly when, as in the case of automotive repairs, various nuts and the like are commonly encountered. Furthermore, as every experienced mechanic will attest, loss of sockets is extremely easy, primarily because of their tubular shape which permits the sockets to roll if dropped, and the fact that a large number of loose sockets must be maintained for even relatively simple jobs.
Adjustable or crescent wrenches are also well known. Such wrenches are normally of substantially unitary construction and are provided with an elongated handle and a movable jaw arrangement at one end of the handle. While such wrenches can be used on a variety of workpieces, they lack the usefulness of socket wrench assemblies, particularly in tight areas where space is at a premium.